


Softness and Rough Edges

by CriticalKitty



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blowjobs, Bottom Haruki, First Time Bottoming, Friendship, Haruki Being Haruki, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Mafuyu Being Sassy, One Night Stands, One Shot, Some Humor, Some angst, Top Mafuyu, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalKitty/pseuds/CriticalKitty
Summary: Takes place after the scene between Mafuyu and Haruki in chapter 6 of the manga and weirdly enough episode 6 of the anime. Haruki corners Mafuyu to have a follow up conversation.
Relationships: Past Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu & Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took this pairing on as a challenge, mainly because there wasn't enough of Haruki with anyone other than Akihiko up here for my liking.  
> This is the first piece of fanfiction that I've written in 11 years. Corona made this happen.

What would he do if Akihiko suddenly vanished?

Haruki didn't like thinking about 'what if's. He'd been struck speechless by the severity of Mafuyu’s questions and got an eerie feeling, like the vocalist was speaking from experience.

Being the sort of guy that he was, Haruki decided that he needed to confront him again when he was less taken aback and get a fuller picture of the story.

So when he went to a concert at the venue Mafuyu worked at and saw that his bandmate was there, he decided that it was a good chance to talk, as it was just the two of them - no Uenoyama or Akihiko around.

He knew the guy wasn't what you'd call a 'sharer', but had cornered him after his shift anyways. The ginger was just finishing tidying up backstage, back turned to him, when Haruki found him. They were the only ones there and the venue was almost clear of people at that point.

"Mafuyu," he said and the other jumped, not having noticed him approaching, "oh, hi, Haruki-San, how are you, did you come to watch the show tonight?" he swiped his arm against his forehead, wiping away sweat, "yeah, it was great. I really liked their guitar, wasn't it fun?" the blonde replied, "hmm, yeah, I liked the beat on their second number. There was something unique about it… Did you come alone?" Mafuyu asked, noticing the time on the clock hanging on the wall behind Haruki, "nah, I met up with some friends, they just left. I wanted to come find you first." He answered coyly. "Oh, thanks," the younger man said and then an uncomfortable silence filled the space between them for a moment, before he continued, "well, it was really nice running into you. I'm just about done here as well." He finished, obviously trying to end their chat. "Oh, good. Are you free after this?" Haruki kicked himself internally for this phrasing. "Um, yeah. It is a school night, though." the other replied. "Okay, good, I wanted to talk to you about the other day." and with this he seemed to validate Mafuyu's hesitation from before.

The younger man camly sat down on a random amplifier and looked up at him, wearing that signature Vacant Mafuyu Look on his face, but in a way that was a lot less natural than usual, almost manufactured, shut off. "Yeah?" he answered, it was obvious that he knew what Haruki was referring to.

"You asked me what I would do if the person I loved disappeared off the face of the earth," he began quickly, then took a deep breath to settle himself, "well," he breathed out "I don't know what happened in your past to make you ask that, Mafuyu" here he paused to give the ginger a meaningful look, letting him know that he would be wanting an answer, "it doesn't seem like it's mutual with the person I like. I’m sure I would still find it incredibly lonely if I suddenly couldn't talk to them anymore, though." Haruki said frankly. If he wanted to get Mafuyu to open up, he had to be willing to do so himself as well.

The vocalist continued to look at him, his expression unchanging, but there appeared to be some gears turning in his head.

"Haruki-san likes Kaji-san, right?" He asked straightforwardly, leaving Haruki baffled and spluttering, wondering just how obvious he was acting, "why is it that you think your feelings are so one sided?"

The bass player thought it was obvious, but he crossed his arms defensively and tried to answer anyways, "w-well, I mean - for starters - he's really, super, um, straight. I see him about with a different woman every day of the damn week. And even if he wasn’t," here he trailed off, not ready to say out loud that he didn’t think highly enough of himself to believe people would be interested just like that. He tucked a random strand of hair behind his ear and tried not to be too conscious of Mafuyu watching him do so, his eyes following the movement like a cat's.

Mafuyu gave him a doubtful look. "Haruki-san, I'll start by saying this - I'm gay. I've been with one person for pretty much all my life and that person was a man." his gaze darkened.

After a breath he finally added "that person is dead now." Making Haruki gasp. The mood became a lot more solemn with that single sentence. He knew there was some dark story in Mafuyu's past, but didn't think he'd be confronted with it so directly. He didn't expect this teenage boy to be so much more morosely experienced than his own 20 something self.

"He was just gone one day and I didn't get an explanation or even a chance to say goodbye." Mafuyu continued and stood up, looking like he couldn’t sit still anymore, his right hand holding onto his left elbow, holding himself together. "We'd been fighting."

He could feel the loneliness radiating from the young man in front of him and simultaneously saw the years separating them, feeling an incredible need to wrap Mafuyu in his arms and protect him, and at the same time, as if he could never, nor ever wanted - to understand him.

"I'm so sorry to hear th-" Haruki began to say, but was cut off. "I have this itch under my skin" Mafuyu continued, "I can't seem to be able to scratch it properly. It won't go away. Been itching for nearly a year now." he took a big breath in and shuddered on its way out. Haruki noticed that his nails were digging into his elbow. He looked stressed, on edge. He was pacing back and forth. "I think Uenoyama-kun might be able to sooth it," he caught Haruki's eye, "but, well, I really like him and I don't want him to become a rebound for me." His expression softened a little before he continued.

"You've had a girlfriend before, haven't you?" Haruki nodded in reply, a little confused with the topic suddenly changing to him, "how come you can be attracted to a man now?" he paused, not leaving enough room for Haruki to answer. "I think sexuality is a lot more fluid than you're giving it credit," another pause, "and I see the way he looks at you sometimes."

The blonde was taken aback and blurted "wha'd'ya mean?"

"Well, like when you're playing the bass and you're really concentrated, or when your hair gets in the way." Mafuyu stressed this point by reaching for that same random strand of hair that he'd tucked in before, which had gotten loose again, moving it back. Haruki was surprised at how close they suddenly were. "Or sometimes when you've just turned away from him," Mafuyu was counting with his fingers, "he looks at you with a lot of fondness and this sort of underlying intensity. I notice. I notice because I've been an observer, on the outside looking in, and also because these are the sort of looks that Yuuki and I used to exchange." He finished, right in front of Haruki's face when he added, like an afterthought, "and I've also been looking at you." Never breaking eye contact.

Haruki was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or how to answer. His cheeks were burning red. He stammered out a disconjoited "what?" and stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him and his palms flattening against it for balance. Mafuyu followed suit and pressed his right hand next to Haruki's head. He looked down at his feet and seemed to be building up the courage to speak his mind, those gears still turning.

"You know, I've been really pent up." he began, "I haven't done it with anyone since Yuuki and I don't even know if Uenoyama-kun is actually gay or even into me, or if he just likes my voice. I know you like Kaji-san, but you don't have any experience of that sort, right, Haru-san?" At this he looked up and stared directly in Haruki's eyes. "Do you think maybe we could help each other out? I do find you rather attractive. Like right now. You're really cute when you're all embarrassed, cheeks all red. I could really imagine what you'd look like doing it." He stressed his point by rubbing the shell of Haruki's left ear with his thumb. Haruki shivered, but didn't move away from the touch. He was having trouble processing all this information. Was his bandmate really hitting on him? And like two seconds after sharing his tragic backstory? And was he liking it?

Mafuyu seemed pleased at this reaction as he continued, "I think we could both really benefit from having this outlet. I know that I have to do something about this itch before I lose my mind." He looked to the side and then back, "hey, Haruki-san, can I kiss you right now?" he said, never stopping the gentle ministrations of his thumb.

Haruki felt like the air was stagnant. He could barely breath and wasn't sure why Mafuyu rubbing his ear so delicately was so distractingly good. He knew that if he were to be frank with himself, he was definitely enjoying this and his curiosity was definitely piqued, but was this okay? Hadn't Mafuyu said himself that he was interested in Uenoyama? He looked down at the sight of Mafuyu before him; blushing, but confident, slightly unhinged, definitely attractive. His lips were parted just barely and he was breathing out little puffs of air that Haruki was close enough to feel the warmth of.

He could understand his point about not wanting Uenoyama to be the rebound from his tragic past relationship and honestly, he could use any sort of leverage in experience when dealing with Akihiko.

He was barely beginning to nod his consent when Mafuyu's lips were upon his, soft, yet insistent. He was pressing him harder against the wall behind him and deepening the kiss. It felt good. Haruki hummed quietly and began kissing back, sliding a hand up the younger man’s back and resting it on the back of his neck while slipping his tongue in his mouth, rubbing the roof of it and earning a soft whimper from the other that shot straight to his groin, his hips canting ever so slightly.

The movement didn't go unnoticed, however, and the ginger pressed his thigh flush against Haruki’s groin, hissing as this in turn placed Haruki's thigh against him. The blonde was feeling dizzy, he was having a bit of a sensory overload and broke their kiss, breathing heavily. Mafuyu pressed his forehead against the older man's cheek, panting, concentrating his full attention on rubbing against him.

Once he got a little air, Haruki regained some conscious thought and saw that this was a chance to break the weird spell that had fallen upon the two of them if he wanted to. He gently pressed Mafuyu back by his shoulders and looked him over once more, his lips red and swollen, face flushed and eyes determinedly glaring at him, holding a very enticing challenge.

"Fuck" he blurted out. He'd never really noticed how hot Mafuyu was until tonight, having been too caught up with Akihiko to pay attention to pretty much anyone else. He decided he wasn't backing down from this.

He pressed his lips against the younger man's once more, briefly, then said "yeah, let's go to my place," surprising both of them with how low his voice had gotten.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride over had been an awkward nightmare.

Mafuyu had just stared in silence the whole way there, never once breaking eye contact with the smudge on the bottom right of Haruki's windshield. Haruki just hoped he wasn't regretting everything. He himself was sporting an awkward boner and he kept thinking back to the sensations of kissing the man to his left. It was at once so different and yet so similar to kissing a girl. It didn't hurt that Mafuyu was certainly softer and more delicate than most other men Haruki knew and yet he was certainly not girly. Everything from the smell of his musk to his movements and the sounds that escaped him screamed at Haruki that he was kissing a boy and definitely liking it. Driving was very uncomfortable. Luckily the apartment wasn't too far from the venue.

Once they'd gotten there, Mafuyu seemed to snap out of his trance state and got out of the car even before Haruki had. He stretched his limbs and then seemed to realize he didn't know where to go in the building. His confused look was adorable as always and shook Haruki's own nerves a little further away. "It's through here" Haruki said and took him by the waist as he guided him up the stairs to his apartment. Feeling a little vindicated as the younger man flushed a pretty pink at his actions.

Once they were in the apartment, nerves took hold of him again and he went to the fridge, looking for something to occupy his hands, "I'm gonna get myself a beer, do you want one?" He asked and immediately remembered that Mafuyu wasn't actually of age yet. He panicked. "No- wait, some barley tea, water?" He amended and held a bottle of each in each hand, offering them for Mafuyu to choose. Mafuyu took the offered bottle of water from him and almost immediately drank half of it in large gulps, his adam's apple bobbing as he did. Haruki followed it with his eyes, mesmerized, and took a large swig off his beer. Right, he'd been working and his job was quite physical, of course he'd be thirsty.

"Like what you see?" Mafuyu asked with more confidence than was okay to have at his age in Haruki's mind, raising his eyebrows.

It wasn't the time to be embarrassed, he decided. He leaned back against the kitchen counter, drank another large gulp of beer, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks with both the alcohol and the situation at hand. Humming appreciatively, he stretched his legs out as much as his balance allowed.

Mafuyu looked him over, seeming to approve of the view, before advancing towards him and leaning in to kiss the older man, who had both elbows on the marble top. He used one hand to brace himself against the counter and the other began tangling in Haruki's tied hair, pulling it loose and rubbing at his scalp, finally taking some of the honey blonde locks between his fingers and pulling just enough for it to feel good, directing Haruki's head whichever way he wanted his lips to go.

He was standing between the older man's legs and thrust against him experimentally. Haruki could only moan into the kiss, unable to move much, or he'd lose his balance. He snaked one leg over Mafuyu's, pulling him against himself as best he could in this position. The other moaned back and after a few more thrusts, detached himself from Haruki's lips and began sliding down his body, staring at him all the while with those weirdly expressive eyes of his, giving off a sense of hunger.

He stopped once he was hunched on his knees, his hands on Haruki's belt, and the bassist nodded his approval, not daring to break the silence and straining against his pants.

Mafuyu wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, dragging them down with his boxers just under the fold of his butt and freeing Haruki's erection from its confinement.

He heard Mafuyu mutter "thank you for the meal" and scowled, but did not have time to reply, only gasp for breath as he took his entire length in his mouth at once, surrounding him in an unbelievable silky heat. He grabbed at Haruki's ass with both hands, squeezing and massaging with surprising force and bobbed his head once, twice, mimicking the previous movement of his adam's apple. He gagged a little as Haruki thrusted slightly, unable to stop himself, and drew back to breath.

They were both moaning now, as Mafuyu brought his mouth back to Haruki's dick, sucking and licking, though being a little more careful this time. One of his hands was taking care of the parts of Haruki his mouth didn't reach comfortably, while the other slid down his own pants, giving himself some relief. Haruki's hand tangled itself in Mafuyu's soft hair, pulling like the younger man had done earlier and he was thoroughly enjoying how pleased Mafuyu seemed at this, moaning around him and quickening his pace in response.

Mafuyu popped one of the fingers that were holding the base of the other's penis in his mouth on the slide down and sucked on it along with the cock it was holding, driving Haruki further mad. Once he seemed satisfied with this, he drew the hand holding this finger back to Haruki's rim and rubbed there gently, looking patiently up at Haruki, dick still in mouth, and awaiting his approval. But Haruki shook his head no.

"Ah- no, gonna come!" he squeezed out through his moaning. Mafuyu looked confused, he pulled off of Haruki and rested his cheek on his thigh, "well-" he panted, "isn't that the point?"

"N-not like this" Haruki stuttered and took a deep breath, taking advantage of not having Mafuyu's mouth around him to regain some of his footing. "Let's go to bed."

Mafuyu seemed mollified at these words and got up to his feet, slightly uncomfortably, his zipper open and cock flush at attention. Haruki stared for a beat, surprised at himself with how decidedly unbothered he was at the sight.

"Do you have any lube, condoms?" Mafuyu asked bluntly, still a little breathless himself, and Haruki nodded, going to retrieve them once they got to his bedroom. It took a little rummaging around. He was rather displeased when he realised how long it had been since he'd been with someone like this. When he found them he let out an exclamation of victory and turned around to see Mafuyu sitting quietly on his bed already completely naked, his clothes folded in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. He was looking up at Haruki like he was about to be reprimanded for a bad test score or something. Haruki stared at him once again, taking in all of the softness that was Mafuyu. It was hard to come up with a different word to describe the younger man. He was once more surprised at how easily he'd adjusted to looking at a man with that sort of intention and finding it hot. He definitely was a little happy that he was doing this first with Mafuyu, whose softness was giving a calming effect, rather than the sharp and harsh Akihiko, who Haruki may have been fantasizing about for a while now, but didn't ever see his presence as calming in any sort of way. He was always on edge around him.

Coming back to the present, Haruki stepped forward and took Mafuyu's head between his hands gently, leaning down to kiss him reassuringly. Mafuyu hummed happily and he could feel him relax in his hold. The younger man slid his hands across Haruki’s clothed back before unbuttoning Haruki's shirt for him quickly and it passed Haruki's mind that had he tried to undress Mafuyu, he may have had some trouble, having the buttons on the opposite side of what he was used to on a partner. He breathed a sigh of relief at avoiding further awkwardness and stepped back to finish undressing quickly.

Now it was Mafuyu's turn to appraise him and he took some time staring intently with his big eyes, licking his lips. His cock gave a twitch.

Mafuyu patted the bed next to him and Haruki hurried to sit down. He was then surprised to be guided to a position where he was facing away from the other man, arms around his pillow and face against it.

“It’ll be most comfortable this way,” He explained as he adjusted Haruki's legs. “Actually, Haru-san, I didn’t really ask, but what do you want us to do? Either way is fine by me, really. Are you okay with the way things are going?” He heard the vocalist ask.

While he was contemplating this decision, the younger man raised him to his knees gently and caressed everywhere he touched, before setting his palms open on each of Haruki's cheeks and kneading them as he'd done in the kitchen. Haruki grunted, surprised with how nice and grounding it felt.

Then he felt the weight lift from the mattress and the hands left him and he heard Mafuyu move across the room and back again, not sure if he should move himself. He shivered.

When he turned around he saw that he had a small, kind smile on his lips and it struck Haruki how little he saw the guy smile. He thought it was a good look on him.

Looking farther down he saw that Mafuyu was holding the lube and realised he was supposed to answer his question. What did he want from this? Frankly the thought of Mafuyu squirming and moaning beneath him was very appealing, but - maybe because he kept comparing this to his experiences up to this point, which were rather straight, and was trying to create a measurable difference - he’d just assumed it would be the other way around. It definitely didn’t hurt that Mafuyu taking charge earlier had been the hottest thing he’d seen in a while.

“Um- I guess- you’re welcome,” he awkwardly gestured at his own butt, trying to break the tension of embarrassment he was feeling with a joke. His words hung in the air for a moment, making him all the more nervous, but then the younger man had choked and sputtered with a burst of laughter, showing his age in a whole different way than before, blindingly bright. Haruki twisted in his spot and caught Mafuyu in a sweet kiss before doubling over himself. Laughter had always been really infectious for him.

From that point things somehow seemed simpler. Mafuyu had prepared him very, very thoroughly. Raising his brow in question when he'd put the first finger in and Haruki took it with a lot more calm than he seemed to expect. The blonde confessed that past girlfriends had indeed introduced him to a finger or two before, reddening impressively and noting how the other appeared to be a little disappointed.

He'd been familiarized with the sensation of his prostate being prodded and had a reserved sort of appreciation for it, but Mafuyu touched it very differently from the girls, changing this appreciation to longing.

After he had gotten three fingers in and moved them in ways that were altogether new for the older man, concentrated on stretching him and making him into a mess, Haruki twisted around again to grab the younger man's wrist and stop him, telling him that he was ready for more, definitely not begging.

Mafuyu conceded, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets unceremoniously. He quickly put on the condom and some extra lubrication and situated himself at the other's entrance, mumbling words of encouragement in his melodic voice and rubbing his lower back. Haruki wasn't sure what the other was waiting for, but he pushed back a little, experimenting, and they both let out matching moans when the head slipped inside him.

It wasn't exactly painful, but there was a burning to the stretch and a weird feeling of intrusion that Haruki needed some time to get used to. Luckily, the younger man was the embodiment of patience. After burrowing slowly inside, inch by inch, he stopped moving once he was fully in, bare hips flush against Haruki's cheeks and waited for him to adjust.

A moment later the blonde mimicked his own movement from before and rocked back against the younger man, making him hiss. Mafuyu drew back a little and thrust in again, his cock dragging on his prostate on the way and Haruki gasped and tightened. How had he not been doing this until now.

The ginger's whole body tightened in return behind him, and he asked "are you okay?" in a strained voice.

"This is amazing," he answered and decided to turn to his back, so they could see each other's faces and not have to rely only on verbal communication. He somehow managed to do so with Mafuyu frozen above him, hissing as his cock slipped out and his muscles twitched at the emptiness.

The other was trembling, his eyes shining, "are you okay?" he was panicking now, was this not good for Mafuyu?

The younger man drew in a shuddering breath and on the breath out mumbled "I just can't hold back anymore, I'm sorry." He took hold of Haruki's right ankle, hoisting his leg up to rest on his shoulder and grabbed his hips much more firmly than before, reinserting himself and thrusting in earnest, his face relaxing as he did.

While this angle was indeed a little less comfortable for Haruki, he didn't regret the choice to turn around. The ginger was still hitting the spot on every other thrust and even if he hadn't, Haruki found the sensation of the quick in and out motions to be thrilling in and of itself. They were both vocalising their enjoyment, creating a melody that he doubted his neighbors would appreciate. Mafuyu’s relaxed expression, with one of his legs on his shoulder and eyes boring into him was for sure up there in his list of stashed away mental spank bank.

They were meeting each other thrust for thrust, one of Mafuyu's hands continued to hold his hip while the other travelled just about anywhere it could reach on Haruki's body. His own hands were mostly used to keep his balance, rubbing up and down Mafuyu's arms occasionally, not having the best reach.

When he began feeling a tension build inside him, he reached for his own erection with one hand, matching their rhythm in his strokes, and pulled the other man down by the shoulder with the other, crashing their lips together maybe a little harshly, the tinge of pain only adding to the pleasure at this point and it didn't take him long before he reached his climax, tightening down on Mafuyu while covering them both with his fluids, cock trapped as it was between them.

Mafuyu carried on his thrusting through the other's orgasm and then detached himself from his lips and rose back up, pulling out and disposing of the condom, looking down at Haruki splayed out before him with half lidded eyes staring back at him and a come splattered chest and belly, he was stroking himself, aiming his cock with what seemed like the intention of adding to the mess in front of him. Haruki reached his hand out to replace Mafuyu's and tested the weight and feel of his cock in it for a second before tugging in earnest until the younger man came with a gasp, spasming but keeping his aim, spattering him with a wet heat.

Mafuyu collapsed on top of him before sliding down to his side, wet chest rising and falling quickly. Haruki felt a lazy tingle of lust at the sight of him, he had the distinct impression that the other had the intent of dirtying himself as much as Haruki was, and he'd succeeded, too.

The cooling wetness became gross pretty quickly for him once the act was done. Mafuyu was still down for the count next to him, looking up at the ceiling dreamily.

He got up to go to the bathroom with some difficulty, not too much, though, just enough that he'd have some physical evidence of what they'd done for the next couple of days. He thought about showering, but didn't really have the strength of will for it at that point, choosing instead to wet a towel with warm water and just clean up the mess for now. He wetted a second towel for Mafuyu, feeling generous, not allowing himself to panic over having gay sex for the first time. With his band mate. Who is a teenager.

He came back to the room to find Mafuyu still staring at the ceiling, his hands on his chest, feeling around the stickiness as if it was a lifeline. His eyes were wet with unshed tears and he didn't even seem to notice Haruki being back. Shit. This definitely wasn't his expression when Haruki left a few minutes earlier. He miserably thought to himself that Mafuyu was definitely correct in not wanting to show this to Uenoyama. "Shit." He said out loud this time.

The younger man startled out of his reverie and saw the bassist standing in the doorway, looking lost. He seemed to notice the towel and smiled a little, sitting up and reaching a hand out to show that he'd welcome the offering. Haruki approached him and handed over the towel. Once the other had finished cleaning himself, he took it back from him and threw it aside, then wrapped him in his arms and held his head to the crook of his neck, rubbing his back and whispering soothing nothings, his soft hair against his cheek. Mafuyu stiffened, but he could feel him slowly relax into the embrace.

"Did this help you? " Haruki asked in the same whisper. He didn't know what to do if it hadn't. He himself was feeling so spent and relaxed, he hated the thought of this only having been good for him, like he somehow took advantage of his bandmate.

Mafuyu brought his hands up to return the hug, "it really did, sorry for that. I just remembered the last time I did this and I got to thinking about Yuuki. This was so good for me, don't worry. I feel like this big, overbearing pressure's been lifted." He rubbed on the older man's back muscles, feeling for the notts and massaging them, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. It was good for me. Um, thanks."

"Good." the ginger replied, moving his head away from Haruki's neck and smiling haughtily. It didn't escape him that the brat was making fun of him, but he was still happy to see him smile.

Haruki yawned loud and obnoxious, "I think it's just about bedtime for kids that need to go to school tomorrow," he threw them both sideways on the pillow, making Mafuyu squeal and laugh. He hugged the shorter man tight to him again and sighed contentedly when he turned in his arms and fitted himself better against his chest, effectively making Haruki spoon him and settling down to sleep faster than the blonde expected. He couldn't blame him, though. Once he was actually horizontal he realized himself how tired he really was, he was drifting to a peaceful sleep, a small smile on his face as he thought about how long it'd been since he'd had this sort of intimacy as well, a warm body snuggled against him, relaxed.

This was a good decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to let anyone who got to the end know that the working title for this was "Cuddles - Sad Mafuyu", because the boy needs all the cuddles.  
> 


End file.
